Mermaid Kagome
by KisandraWesker
Summary: sequel to 'Mermaid Rin'. Kagome finds a sapphire, but little does she know it's another of the legedary Mermaid Jewels. What happens when Inuyasha and the others find out? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy.


**Mermaid Kagome**

**This a sequel to 'Mermaid Rin'. Kagome finds a sapphire jewel, but little does she know , it's another of the Mermaid Jewels. What will happen when Inuyasha finds out? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Inuyasha! That was my cookie! Gimme!" Shippo snapped. "Quit whining, crybaby!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Guys, quit fighting. I have plenty," Kagome said. "But Inuyasha took it when I was about-" Inuyasha smacked Shippo in the head. "She said knock it off, you runt!" he snapped. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, sending Inuyasha to the ground. Shippo grabbed his stolen cookie and munched on it. **

**"(Sigh) Those two...they'll never stop," Sango said. "Reminds me of Sesshomaru and Inu-" "WHAT WAS THAT?! SAY IT! I DARE YA!" Inuyasha yelled. The gang sweatdropped. "Guys, knock it off! You're giving me a headache here!" Kagome said. "Well, excuuuse me!" Inuyasha snapped. Then, Kagome saw something shine in one of the bushes. "I'll be right back. Thought I saw something," she said walking off. **

**She searched the bushes, looking for the source of the shine. Finally, she found a sapphire laying on the ground...but it had a symbol on it. "Maybe the guys might know. I'll take this back with me," she said. She grabbed the jewel and ran back to the others. "Guys, look at this!" Kagome said showing the sapphire. "Where did you find that?" Sango asked. "I found it in the woods," Kagome replied. "I know what it is!" Shippo piped up. "You what?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "I know what it is! It's a legendary Mermaid Jewel! That's Mercury! My father told me all about them. He said that whoever holds one-" **

**Inuyasha stopped him when he smelled a familiar scent..."Sesshomaru..." he growled. Sure enough, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken appeared in sight. "! Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome holds one of them too!" Rin said. "She does, does she?" Sesshomaru said. "You mean this?" Kagome asked holding out the jewel. "Yea! I have Jupiter," Rin said, taking out her emerald jewel with the Jupiter symbol. "Whoa! Two in one area!" Miroku said. "What does it do, Rin?" Kagome asked.**

**"When you get in the water, it'll turn you into a mermaid. What sign does she have, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the demon lord. "She has Mercury," he said. Kagome walked to the lake and jumped in. Sure enough, her legs disappeared and a sapphire colored tail took their place. Kagome burst out, did a backflip, and dove back in. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Rin jumped in as well and her emerald tail appeared. They popped up the surface and they laid their heads on their arms. **

**"Back to business and you know what I mean, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said focusing on Inuyasha's sword, Tetusaiga. "No way you're getting your hands on this!" Inuyasha shouted taking it out. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin. Miroku and Sango sat near where Rin and Kagome were resting. The two brothers were battling like no tomorrow. "WIND SCAR!" "DRAGON STRIKE!" The two attacks were so big, Miroku had to put a barrier and Rin and Kagome had to dive underwater to dodge the blast. When the smoke cleared, both brothers were on one knee. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken sccreeched. The two girls popped up again. "No! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. She launched herself out of the water and her legs came back along with her kimono. She dashed over to Sesshomaru.**

**"My lord, are you alright?!" Jaken screeched. "Yes...stop screeching, you toad," Sesshomaru snapped. He slowly stood up. "Next time, Inuyasha, I'll kill you and get that Tetusaiga," Sesshomaru said glaring. "Yea right! I like to see you try!" Inuyasha shouted. Rin dived into a nearby stream and swam alongside Sesshomaru as they went the other direction. "Jerk..." Inuyasha muttered. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Yea, I'm fine," Inuyasha said. In the afternoon, Kagome was swimming in the lake while Inuyasha and the others were eating lunch. "I think I love this jewel. I'm glad Rin came along and told me," Kagome thought as she swam underwater, flicking her sapphire tail.**

**"Inuyasha! That was my ramen! Give me that!" Shippo said snatching at the cup, but Inuyasha kept it away. "No way! You eat too much of MY ramen. Besides, you have your sugar cookies," Inuyasha said slurping on the noodles. "INUYASHA YOU BIG MEANIE! FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouted sending blue flames to Inuyasha' rear end. Inuyasha yelped in pain and jumped into the lake. Shippo caught the noodle and slurped on them happily.**

**Inuyasha popped up on the surface, coughing up water. "Hey! Shippo, you runt!" he yelled. Kagome saw in the water and sighed and shook her head. Kagome dove back under and helped Inuyasha by summoning a small current to carry Inuyasha to the shore. "Huh? Heh...Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said smiling. He climbed up on shore and darted after Shippo, who screamed and dashed off. Get back here, runt! I'll teach you to not roast me!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome popped up and rested on her head on her arms on the bank. **

**"Guys, knock it off!" she shouted. But the boys didn't listen. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted again, sending Inuyasha into the ground. Then, she felt something rumble underneath. Inuyasha's nose twitched and quickly stood up. Then, a sea dragon burst out of the water! "Kagome, get away!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kilala!" Sango called out. Her two tailed cat transformed and Miroku, Sango and Shippo hopped on and flew towards the sea beast. Kagome summoned a water bow and dove underwater. She gathered speed and burst out of the water and flipped over the monster.**

**She fired five times with water arrows, blinding the monster. It roared in pain. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sensed something. Rin' jewel was glowing. "I think Kagome's in trouble!" Rin said swimming upstream. "Rin, wait!" Sesshomaru called after her but she was already gone. Sesshomaru dashed after her. They came to the battle scene and Rin activated one of her attacks. "JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!" she screamed sending a wave of lightning at the monster. It screeched in pain. "It's Rin and Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. **

**"Hang on, Kagome!" Rin said swimming towards her, but the monster smacked her away and Rin flew in the air and back into the water. She quickly surfaced and Kagome was by her side. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yea. Let's get it!" Rin said. The two mermaids dove under the monster and found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Listen, we need to attack together. Single attacks won't work. Sango! Miroku! Get back! We have a plan!" Kagome called up. "Got it! Let's go, Kilala," Sango said steering her flaming cat away. "Let's do this!" Inuyasha said. **

**"DRAGON STRIKE!"**

**"WIND SCAR!"**

**"JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!"**

**Kagome's sapphire glowed and the attack came to her mind.**

**"MERCURY BURST ARROW!"**

**The four attacks combined into one powerful arrow attack and it slammed into the sea dragon. It roared in pain and it fell back into the water with a mighty splash. "We got 'em!" Rin cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru nodded. "Nice work, guys," Sango said. "Good thing Rin came along," Miroku said. Rin blushed and giggled. Sesshomaru placed Tokijin back in his belt. "Come, Rin. We're leaving," Sesshomaru said. "Ok," Rin said swimming in the river next to Sesshomaru. "Man...him and his pride. His pride sucks," Inuyasha said. "You have to admit, if Rin hadn't come along, we wouldn't have never defeated that thing," Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha "hmph'd" and walked back to their spot and leapt up into the tree. Kagome shook her head. At sunset, Inuyasha sitting on the bank, staring out at the sunset. Kagome swam next to him and laid back on the bank. "Sunsets are so beautiful, aren't they, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Yea..." Inuyasha said smiling. "Wanna swim with me?" Kagome asked. "Uh...I...uh..." Inuyasha stammered. "Oh c'mon, Inuyasha. You need to get over about getting wet. A little water won't harm you," Kagome said taking his hand. (que Tifa's theme from FF7)**

**Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Kagome helped him in and they swam out in the middle of the lake. "Ready?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and they both dove underwater. "Inuyasha, open your eyes for Kami's sake!" she said. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and found his vision a little blurry. "What the...?" he thought. "It's ok, Inuyasha. I have you," Kagome thought to him. "Huh?! You can read my mind?!" Inuyasha thought. "It's called telepathy. I'm sure Rin can do it, too," Kagome thought. "Kagome, I don't think I can stay under for long," Inuyasha said in his mind. "As long as I have you, you can breathe underwater," Kagome said in her mind.**

**Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, Kagome," he thought. They swam down to the bottom and swam along. Kagome's hair flowed in the water as if it were in the wind. After several moments, Kagome tele-spoke to Inuyasha. "Ready for the big jump?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome did a sharp climb. She quickly picked up speed as they rose. Meanwhile, with Sango and the others... "Inuyasha's been under for awhile. I hope he didn't drown," Shippo said. "Nah. He has Kagome to help him. Don't worry," Miroku said. "Hey! Something's coming. It must be them!" Sango said.**

**Soon, they two burst through the air, Inuyasha hanging on to Kagome. "Whoa! Nice jump, Kagome!" Shippo cheered. "Now, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Got it!" Kagome said. She flung Inuyasha to the shore. He landed on his feet and darted towards Shippo. Kagome landed back in the water. "C'mere, you runt! I wanna finish what I started!" He yelled. Shippo screamed and made to run, Inuyasha got to him first and grabbed him by the tail. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Let me go! Please don't kill me!" Shippo cried.**

**"Gimme the rest of the ramen noodles and no complaining," Inuyasha said smirking. "OK OK! You can have them! Please spare me!" Shippo said hysterically. "Pleasure doing business with you," Inuyasha said. He dropped Shippo who landed face first. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha the rest of his noodles and went back to the bank. Kagome climbed up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips before he started to eat. Inuyasha placed his noodles down and jumped back in. Kagome dove after him. They swirled around each other in the water, finally making out with each other. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CUUUTE! That's another mermaid down. Look for the next one: Mermaid Sango. Review and spend a day with INUYASHA!**

**Inu: WHAT?! AGAIN!? I had enough fangirls!**

**Sesshomalita: Oh girls! He's here! (smirks)**

**(Fangirls squeal and ran at Inuyasha)**

**Inu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (runs away)**


End file.
